


竹马竹马

by yaoyaoyi



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyaoyi/pseuds/yaoyaoyi
Kudos: 15





	竹马竹马

一进门，四处漆黑，灯没有开。

只有卧室的门虚掩着，我还听到一阵细微的喘声。我往卧室的方向走，看到小朋友躺在床上，背对着我，腿间夹着被子。

我大概知道他在做什么了。

我走过去，手从他的胳膊底下钻进去，然后把他抱住，小朋友抖了一下，然后说：“你回来啦。”

身上还有柠檬味沐浴露的清香，腿根很热，隔着睡衣都能感觉到潮湿，我正要把他翻身的时候，他转过来，露出一副惊讶的表情，喊道：“你是谁？怎么会在我家？”

我僵了两秒，然后反应过来。

他又跟我玩角色扮演了。

上次是总裁和秘书，上上次是老师和学生，这次又是什么？

小朋友突然开始尖叫，看我一动不动，就拉着我的手捂住了自己的嘴，我被迫入戏，然后故作凶狠地警告他：“不准喊！”

他说：“我老公马上就会回来的，你要是被他抓到你就死定了！”

我还沉浸在老公两个字当中的时候，一个晃神，已经被他绑住了，他把我的手腕反绑住，用藏在枕头下的皮绳。

他绑得很吃力，可能是他想给我系一个活结，但他力气小，总是有空隙。我逗他：“宝宝，松一点也没关系，我不跑的。”

他恨恨地看我一眼，这话伤了他的自尊。

他又把他的八宝盒拿出来，里面是一堆稀奇古怪的小玩意，他拨弄了几下，可能是觉得都玩腻了，没意思，于是把视线又转向我。

他摸了一把我的下面，“你硬了。”

“要是被我老公看到，他会杀了你的。”他又说。

我忍住笑，朝他挺了挺胯，“那你帮我解决一下呗？”

“求我呀。”他开始解我的纽扣，一点一点扒开我的衬衫，指尖轻轻地滑动，忽重忽轻，隔靴搔痒。

“求求你，”我知道他想听什么，“主人，求求你，我错了。”

他笑了笑，露出一对小酒窝，他俯身去亲我的胸口，手却在解我的裤扣，拉下拉链，他盖住我的蓄势待发，然后随意地套弄了几下。

他拉下我的内裤，把脸埋进去，他舔得很认真，从顶端到阴囊，都用舌尖慢慢地打圈，他的手指搭在我的阴茎上，颜色对比强烈到让我呼吸加快。

从我的视线角度可以看到他的小翘臀，他本来就只穿着上半身睡衣，这样跪着一塌腰，就把腰臀曲线展露无遗。

我射在他的嘴里，他舔了舔嘴唇然后咽了下去，看得我喉咙发紧，然后他起身跨坐在我的腰上，我能感觉到他的后穴肯定已经自己玩过了，又湿又热，因为小朋友喜欢绑我的手，那么相应的，他得自己扩张和润滑。

他脱下小内裤，往前挪了挪，然后把他的小东西抵在我的嘴边，说：“给我舔！”

我一张嘴，他就捣进去，一点都不给我缓冲的机会，不过他只是虚张声势，只要我的舌头一碰他的顶端，他就全身发软，然后开始呜呜咽咽。

我给他口的认真，小朋友没忍住连射了好几股，估计爽的浑身发麻，后穴都在迅速收缩。他射完了，才有点回过神，取了张面纸等在我嘴边，问我要不要吐掉。

我学着他的样子，舔了舔嘴唇，然后咽了下去。

他脸一红，把面纸扔到一边去了。

“让我进去吧宝宝。”我有点等不及了。

他趴在我身上，四处乱摸，完了还摇头，说：“我有老公了。”

“你老公不会知道的。”我莫名有种自己绿自己的感觉。

“可他六点就要下班回家了，现在是五点半。”

“你给我松开手，我保准半个小时内完事，好不好？”

他无奈地说：“好吧。”

双手一自由，我要做的第一件事就是先把他亲到迷迷糊糊，这样他就不会半途又要我和他角色互换。

小朋友的嘴巴特别软，和小熊软糖一样，进去咬他的舌头，他也不躲闪，乖乖的让我欺负，我亲了亲他的鼻尖和下巴，他就泪眼蒙蒙地望着我，嘴巴微微张开，要我继续和他接吻。

我在小朋友的腰下面垫了一个小靠枕，然后揉了揉早就扩张好的小洞，我刚碰到的时候，那里还有点紧，但我耐心地按摩了好久，小朋友终于完全进入了状态，拽着我的胳膊说：“不要手指。”

我问他：“那要什么？”

他又不说话了。

我挤进去的时候，小朋友还是喊出了声，小屁股夹的紧紧，又抗拒又勾引。我只好俯身去安慰他，连亲带哄，好不容易才能动。我一点一点往里面挤，小朋友就抖得越来越厉害，嘴里稀里呼噜说了一堆我听不懂的外星语。

小朋友的小奶头在这个时候会变得格外粉嫩，我用拇指一揉，他就惊呼出声，然后推着我的胳膊不许我动。

我就不会在这个时候趁人之危，让他喊我爸爸或者主人。

不过，小朋友的兴趣爱好，只要我能配合的，我都会配合，我觉得这没什么，只是床上情趣而已，并不妨碍我们相爱。

我喜欢小朋友在做S时，听到想听的话，或者看到我的反应时得逞的样子，像一只狡猾的小狐狸，甚至比平时还可爱。

我把他的腿架在肩上，一用力顶到最深处，然后抽出来一点，在撞进去，如此反复，小朋友很快就又缴械投降了，淡白的精液喷在他的小腹上，眼角还有泪痕，好像很可怜的样子。

我给他擦了一下，然后把他翻了个身，又顶了进去。

小朋友被我烙了半天的煎饼，最后实在累到不行，拼命往被子里躲，我也不欺负他了，把他抱起来往浴室去，他一开始还装着站不稳往我身上赖，我就逗他说：“再不好好洗澡就再来一发哦！”

他立马站直了。

他真可爱，全世界最可爱。

我从小呵护到大的小朋友，现在也是我的男朋友，小时候被我推着摇篮哄睡觉的小崽子，现在每天被我压着做羞羞的事情。

按理说我应该有一点负罪感的，但是我没有。

因为我觉得，不会有人比我更爱他了，我会尽我全力，换他一生开心幸福。


End file.
